Fear of Realization
by Roaramon
Summary: Mimi is falling into a pit of depression can Matt pull her out of it? Please read and review.


Authors Note: Ok this is another Mimato. Mimi is 18 and Matt, Tai, Sora are 19. This is a about how Matt confesses his feelings for Mimi. Once again if you review please, PLEASE don't use bad or language. Just remember any one, any age, can read it. If you really have to use bad language to describe this fanfic e-mail it to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any Digimon of the Digimon characters in this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
FEAR OF REALIZATION   
By Roaramon  
  
It was a cool evening in Japan, there was a cold breeze blowing around. "Mom I am going out be back tonight." Mimi called to her mother as she opened the door to leave. "Ok be careful. Take a jacket" Mimi mother yelled but Mimi did not hear her.  
  
"Can't wait to see Matt." Mimi said to herself as she ran down the street towards Sora's apartment. She stopped in front of the apartment and waited patiently for Sora. Mimi finally heard foot steps as she saw Sora came out. "MIMI, you've been out here all this time?" Sora said as she came down the stairs to Mimi. "Yea no big deal." Mimi said as they began to walk towards Tai's. "Yea but it's really chilly and you don't even have a jacket." Sora said as they continued to walk. "No biggy, anyway I can't wait to see Matt tonight." Mimi said excitedly. "You can never wait." Sora laughed. "You never stop talking about him, you might as well just tell him how you feel." Sora commented. "NO WAY, I can't do that. Besides he can't possibly like me." Mimi said sadly. "Sure he can, you just have to believe in yourself." Sora said trying to cheer up Mimi. "No, how could he even like me as a friend let alone a GIRLFRIEND." Mimi said more depressingly. "Hey now don't you say that." Sora started. "No, it's true how could anyone like me at all." Mimi said looking away from Sora. "Hey I like you...and I am sure Matt likes you too. You have lot's of friends...I can't believe your saying this." Sora said looking worriedly at Mimi. They said nothing else until they got to Tai's place.  
************************************************************************  
Sora went up and knocked on the door. "Hey Sora!!!" Tai yelled as he walked out of the apartment. "Hey Tai." Sora smiled as she walked up to him and they started to walk side by side. "So Mimi excited to hear Matt sing again." Tai asked Mimi who was trailing behind them silently. "What...oh yea can't wait." Mimi said quietly. "You alright Mimi?? Your always excited to see Matt." Tai asked. "I am excited, I was just thinking." Mimi said more cheerfully. "Alright." Tai said questionably. They finally got to the club that Matt was playing at. Mimi ran in to see Matt. "Is she alright?" Tai asked Sora. "I don't know. She has been really down on herself lately." Sora said worriedly. "Well what do you think is wrong." Tai asked. "I don't know. She just started acting this way, I don't know why." Sora said as they caught up with Mimi.   
  
"So you nervous Matt?" Tai teased. "No, not at all." Matt laughed. "Yea right. Well come lets get a table." Tai said as he began to walk towards to tables. "I'll be right with you." Sora said as Tai and Mimi walked away.   
  
"Matt can I talk to you for a second." Sora asked. "Sure, what's up." Matt asked curiosity. "Well have you noticed that Mimi has been acting really strange lately." Sora asked. "Yea now that you mention it she did seem pretty depressed when she came in. What's wrong?" Matt asked. "Well I was hoping you would know. I have no idea what wrong with her. I just wanted to see if you knew." Sora said. "I hope it is nothing serious, I would on want to see anything happen to her." Matt said looking dreamily at Mimi. "Yea I know what you mean." Sora said sadly. "If you find out what bothering her please tell me, I want to help her." Matt said. "Yea I will. You really care about her don't you?" Sora asked shyly. "Well...Yea I do. Your not going to tell her are you?" Matt asked worriedly. "No but I think she should know how you feel." Sora said hopefully. "Yea I want to I just want to wait for the right time. Right know I am not even sure she likes me, she always seems really depressed when ever I see her." Matt said sadly. "It's not you Matt she has been acting like that to everyone...Well I'd better get back before Tai does anything stupid." Sora laughed. "Yea can't leave him alone for a second." Matt laughed slightly.  
************************************************************************  
"So Mimi's what's up with you and Matt. You love him or what." Tai smiled as they sat down. "Well, I like him if that's what your trying to get at." Mimi said shyly. "No, you love him don't yea, right." Tai laughed as he began to poke Mimi. "No, well yes." Mimi laughed as she moved away from Tai. "I bet he likes you too. He always has his eyes on you." Tai said. "I bet your wrong." Mimi said firmly looking away from him and towards the stage. Tai sat in shock at what Mimi just said. "What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked as she sat down next to him. "Noth...Nothing." Tai said shacking his head. Sora looked towards Mimi worriedly. "Mimi what's wro..." Sora started. "SHH. Matt's on." Mimi almost shouted as Matt's band began to play." Mimi sat in silence as she got pulled into Matt's songs. When he finished she was still in a daze.   
  
"Mimi??? You in there?" Tai asked waving his hand in front Mimi's face. "Uh...what oh sorry." Mimi said shacking her head. "Come on let's go back and see Matt." Sora said pulling Mimi up. "What...Alright." Mimi said still in her daze. "Hey Matt you were great." Mimi said as she came up to him. "Yea you think so." Matt said looking softly at Mimi. "Of course, I would not lie to you would I?" Mimi said smiling. "No... you have the crest of Sincerity for a reason." Matt laughed. "Yea and you have the crest of Moron for a reason too." Tai laughed hitting Matt. "Oh yea well at least I am not you." Matt said hitting Tai harder. "Oh yea..." Tai started. "Oh come on Tai do you have to start now, we have to go anyway Tai." Sora said pulling Tai away. "Oh alright... you got lucky Matt." Tai said. "Oh yea right." Matt laughed. "Come on Tai we have to go. See you two tomorrow same time right Matt." Sora said dragging Tai away. "Right. See you two tomorrow" Matt laugh. "See yea later Sora, Tai." Mimi said cheerfully.   
  
"So where you off to Mimi." Matt asked looking down to her. "Oh...well...I guess home." Mimi said looking away. "Well can I walk you home?" Matt asked hopefully. "Yea that would be nice." Mimi said smiling up at Matt. "Alright let's get going." Matt said he lead her out of the building.  
************************************************************************  
"Didn't you bring a jacket?" Matt asked as they started to walk. "No, I don't need one." Mimi said shyly. "Yea but it's kinda cold out." Matt said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mimi said looking away from Matt. "Well lately I am not so sure. You have been acting really strange lately." Matt said trying to find out what was troubling Mimi. "What do you mean?" Mimi asked strangely. "Well Sora and I both noticed that you have been acting strange and well were worried about you." Matt said shyly. "WORRIED, you two. Your worried about me, yea right who would worry about me." Mimi said sadly. "What are you talking about Mimi. Of course I am worried about you. This is what I am talking about." Matt said looking strangely at Mimi. "Yea right.." Mimi said softly. "I care a lot about you. What don't you believe me?" Matt questioned. "Well, why would anyone care about me." Mimi said walking away from Matt. "WHAT, I can't believe you just said that. Why wouldn't anyone NOT care about you." Matt said as he walked up to Mimi. "Hey lot's of people don't like me Matt." Mimi said looking away from Matt. "What are you talking about. Ok so maybe some people don't really understand you but that does not mean that no one likes you." Matt said looking worriedly at Mimi. "Hey Matt you don't have to lie. It's ok lot's of people hate me I don't expect you to like me either." Mimi said looking down sadly. "MIMI. You have the crest of Sincerity right, so why can't you see what I am saying it true. I like you lot." Matt said firmly. "Right you like me. Why would anyone like me, I am just in the way." Mimi said sadly. "Mimi, why would I not like you. Your never in the way." Matt said softly looking sweetly at Mimi.   
  
"Right what ever you say Matt. Look I think I'll walk home by myself now ok." Mimi said as she walked away from Matt. "Mimi wait. Please listen to me." Matt pleaded walking back to Mimi. "Why Matt, why waste your time on me." Mimi asked. "I am not wasting my time. Mimi your the most kind and sweet, smart, delightful, nice, and not to mention beautiful and magnificent girl I have met. If I did not care about you would I be here now?" Matt said standing in front of Mimi taking her hands. Mimi held his hands tighter as she began to realize that he really was not kidding. "Matt, I...it's just that..." Mimi stuttered as tears began to build in her eyes. "Mimi I know that you may not believe me but I care a lot about you and even if you don't like me you should know that...well I... I love you Mimi." Matt confessed looking down and dropping Mimi's hands. "Oh Matt...I did not know....I did not even think." Mimi started taking Matt's hands back. "I did not think anyone liked me." She cried. "Oh Mimi. How could you think that." Matt asked looking up at her. "I don't know. Matt I believe what you say and I want you to know that I have always and will always care about you. I...I love you." Mimi cried stepping towards Matt as he wrapped her up in his arms. "It's alright everything will be ok." Matt said as she cried more. He began to stroke her back and she began to calm down and curl up in his warm arms. She pulled him closer as a cold breeze blow through the area. "See you should have warn a jacket." Matt said as he looked down at her huddled up in his arms. "Here take mine." Matt said as he pulled way and took off his jacket and placed it around Mimi. "You sure Matt?" Mimi asked as it began started to rain. "Yea I don't want you to get sick." Matt said looking lovely at Mimi. It began to rain harder and thunder shook through the street. "Come on you can stay with me until it stops." Matt said as he lead Mimi off the street and towards his apartment. "Alright Matt." Mimi said as she continued to stay at Matt's side.  
************************************************************************  
"Here drink this." Matt said as he handed Mimi a cup of coco. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said as he sat down next to her. She was all wrapped up in a blanket was sitting Matt's sofa. "Think it will stop soon?" Mimi asked as she gather up closer to Matt. "I don't know, maybe." Matt said laying back as he held Mimi. Mimi wrapped the blanket around Matt too as she laid her head on Matt's chest. They soon fell asleep in each others warm arms.  
************************************************************************  
The next morning Matt woke up to a ringing phone. "Hello." Matt said groggily. "Hey Matt it's Tai, Sora was looking for Mimi, do you know where she is?" Tai asked. "Yea she's right here." Matt said stroking Mimi's back. "Oh well just tell her that Sora was looking for her, ok, can you do that or should I talk to her myself." Tai laughed. "NO TAI I think I can handle it." Matt said annoyed. "Ok but..." Tai started but Matt hung up on him. "Matt who was that." Mimi asked as she began to wake up. "Just Tai. He said Sora was looking for you." Matt said looking down at Mimi. "Oh ok. I should probably find her." Mimi said getting up. "Alright but do you want breakfast before you go?" Matt asked getting up with Mimi. "No I'll get something at home." Mimi said walking towards the door. "Ok see you tonight?" Matt asked. "Of course I would not miss it." Mimi smiled as she walked away from the apartment.   
************************************************************************  
"So he walked you with you last night and you spent the night at his house." Sora said excitedly. "Yea I can't believe it, he actually likes me too." Mimi said excitedly as they walked to Tai's apartment. "Did you parent's care?" Sora asked. "No. They know Matt and they trust him." Mimi said as they came up to Tai's apartment. "So here you are Mimi. We looked all over for you yesterday." Tai said running out of his apartment. "Yea right." Mimi laughed. "Right so let's go I can't wait to see Matt." Tai said. Mimi and Sora both looked at him strangely. "Man Tai you sound like Mimi." Sora laughed.   
  
"Yea well I get to bet him up." Tai said. "I don't think so I think he'll be doing most of the betting." Mimi said as they walked into the club. "HEY Matt." Mimi said excitedly as she ran up and into his arms. "Hey, everything ok now." Matt said as Sora walked up to them. "Yea everything's fine now." Mimi said as she hugged Matt tightly. "Aw how cute." Tai said as he laughed at them. But Matt did not even seem to notice, he was lost in Mimi's eyes.   
  
"Come on let's give them a minute." Sora said as she lead Tai away from the couple. "Aw come on Sora you never let me have any fun." Tai complained. "What don't like being with me." Sora said looking strangely at Tai. "No...I...uh..." Tai was stuck. "Well Tai." Sora said smiling at him. "I do I just can't bet you up." Tai said blushing. "Oh yea well I can bet you up." Sora said hitting Tai's shoulder. "Oh yea." Tai said as he grabbed Sora and spun her around to face him. "Yea." Sora said as they looked deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well it took them long enough." Matt laughed as he watched Tai and Sora. "Yea really long." Mimi said as she nuzzled up to Matt. Matt looked down at her and smiled. "So do you feel better?" Matt asked as he held her tighter. "Yea lots better, thanks Matt, your the best." Mimi said looking up into his eyes. "No I am not." Matt laughed. "Well to me you are." Mimi said holding Matt closer. "Oh Mimi, I love you so much." Matt said looking back at Mimi. "Yea I love you too Matt." Mimi said getting lost in Matt's eyes. "HEY MATT WE'RE ON" A group member called to Matt. "Ok coming." Matt yelled back. "See you after the show." Mimi said as she dropped her arms. "Yea." Matt whispered as he brushed his lips across Mimi's cheek. Mimi just stood there staring at Matt as he walked away. "Hey Mimi, over here." Sora called to her. "Coming." Mimi said as she sat down at the table with Sora and Tai. "So I guess I win." Tai said to Mimi. "What?" Mimi said confused. "I told yea that he liked you and you did not believe me." Tai laughed. "Well I don't really believe anything you say Tai." Mimi laughed. "Oh yea well..." Tai started but Mimi interrupted him. "Matt's on." She said looking at the stage and towards Matt. There eyes locked and they did not look away. Mimi once again became lost in Matt's song as he began lost in her eyes.  



End file.
